The All-Consuming Wrath of God
by ValarPrime98
Summary: A short story about Judgement Day, about Christ Jesus condemning the wicked to Hell. Rated M cos it might be a tad disturbing.


'**Your hand will find out all your enemies; your right hand will find out those who hate you. You will make them as a blazing oven when you appear. The LORD will swallow them up in his wrath, and fire will consume them. You will destroy their descendants from the earth, and their offspring from among the children of men.'**

**Psalm 21: 8-10**

The seemingly endless multitudes of dead men & women stood before the throne. Every single one of them looked terrified, perplexed, and a befuddling mixture of other emotions but the general feel was that they'd rather be anywhere than here. And with good reason.

On the colossal, 1000-foot throne before them sat the Lord Jesus Christ. God the Son, the second Person of the Holy Trinity, sat on the colossal throne, looking upon them with an expression of unmistakeable anger, fury & contempt. He had already welcomed all His saints with open eyes, acknowledging them fully as His redeemed, embracing them & abundantly manifesting His immeasurable love & kindness to them, and they were all now joyfully seated next to Him; an entire congregation of God's people, each one clothed in garments of unfathomably radiant divine light, each one having a new glorified body of exceeding beauty, strength & vigour, all seated on golden thrones on either side of the throne which Jesus sat upon.

There were no more words to be said. The Great Day of Judgment began.

Caiaphas the high priest, the chief Pharisee who had been one of the leading persecutors of Jesus, was called, and he came before the Lord. He was trembling uncontrollably, filled with nothing but abject terror, and consumed by guilt & the infinitely horrifying sensation that his doom was at hand.

"Forgive me, Lord! I didn't know…"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" The voice of the risen Christ Jesus, the Almighty Omnipotent God, the Absolute & Sovereign Lord of all was far more deafening than the loudest thunder would've been, if you were standing right next to it. Caiaphas, and all the souls of the wicked behind, cowered & cringed in terror, whilst the saints all clapped and applauded the Lord in adoration of His surpassing might.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE?! WERE MY MIRACLES NOT CLEAR?! WAS MY POWER & AUTHORITY NOT EVIDENT ENOUGH?! BUT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN FOR THOSE IF YOU HAD BELIEVED, BUT YOU DIDN'T. YOU NEVER LOVED ME OR HAD REAL FAITH IN ME, YOU PUT ME TO DEATH BECAUSE YOU WERE MERELY AFRAID OF LOSING WHATEVER LITTLE POWER & CONTROL YOU HAD OVER MY PEOPLE. YOUR LEGALISM MERELY WAS A PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO DECEIVE ME OF YOUR IDOLATROUS & PRIDEFUL HEART, AN ENDEAVOUR TO JUSTIFY YOUR INHERENT SINFUL & DEPRAVED CONDITION BEFORE ME."

Each word of the Lord God sent Caiaphas shrivelling further & further downwards in fear, each word piercing his heart ten thousand times more acutely than any double-edged sharp sword. Guilt & dread flooded over him in one colossal wave after another, knowing that he had absolutely no excuse, no valid reason for what he had done.

"TIME & TIME AGAIN YOU HAVE ALSO PERSECUTED MY SONS & DAUGHTERS RELENTLESSLY – YOU HAVE BEEN GUILTY OF COUNTLESS BLASPHEMIES OF BLASPHEMIES, OF SAVAGELY HURTING MY BELOVED FAMILY, AND SLIGHTING & SHOWING NOTHING BUT UTTER CONTEMPT & HOSTILITY FOR MY GLORY & HONOUR. THEREFORE, IN HELL, THE FIRE WILL SCORCH YOU, TORMENT YOU & EXTIRPATE YOU FATHOMLESSLY & ENDLESSLY MANY LEAGUES MORE INTENSELY THAN THE OTHERS. YOU WILL GO THROUGH MISERY & SUFFERING TEN OCTILLION SEPTILLION TIMES GREATER THAN OTHERS, AND MY ABSOLUTELY IMMEASURABLE POWER & MAJESTY & FIERCENESS SHALL BE MAGNIFIED UPON YOU BY ENDLESSLY MANY INACCESSIBLE CARDINAL SETS OF INACCESSIBLE CARDINAL MARGINS THAN THE OTHERS."

With the end of these words, a gap in the cosmos opened, and a screaming Caiaphas was sucked, as though by an infinitely colossal black hole, into the pitch-black depths of Hell. And the Lord God Jesus Christ was true to His word; Caiaphas did indeed have to be scorched, ravaged & extirpated on every emotional, physical, mental & spiritual level by God's Omnipotent Fire, that burned endlessly & infinitely more intensely & fiercely than it did for most others. God loosed all the moral restraints on his sinful principles of idolatry, covetousness, pride, lust & fear, and they literally exploded into hellfire, his countless lusts & greed suffocating him from the inside out – the pain & agony was unbearable, he had so many countless selfish desires, each one ravenous & unbridled in its fury, infinitely destructive in nature, waiting to be satiated. Yet in Hell, there was none of God's beauty & magnificence whatsoever, so every single desire was always, always left wanting, and it made Caiaphas miserable & sorrowful beyond all imagining. And it would go on forever & ever without end.

Such was the fate of all who defied God – God the Father, God the Son; who was the Lord Jesus Christ, and God the Holy Spirit. They had never once given glory to God, they had never once loved & adored & worshipped God, despite all the good & wonderful gifts God had given to them throughout their lives – from every breath of life, their family & friends, to all their successes & wins in life, their enjoyments & pleasures, all the good food & drink & hobbies they enjoyed. They had shown God nothing but disdain & utter contempt, taking credit for his gifts, and relentlessly sinning in their thoughts, attitudes & actions without any real repentance. Each one's very existence was nothing but an insult to God's absolutely perfect holiness & glory; they were each unfathomably more loathsome, appalling & hateful to look at than the most vile & loathsome monster or serpent or spider in God's eyes.

Because of that, God had finally decided to stop showing them the endless patience & mercy they never deserved. They were cast into Hell – where there is no mercy, no love & grace from God whatsoever, but only an absolutely inexhaustible & absolutely boundless, bottomless lake of flaming fire where God pours out His full all-powerful wrath without mercy or pity. God's incomprehensibly, indescribably & fathomlessly infinite destructive omnipotence & terrible majesty is fully magnified & manifested upon all the wicked sinners & devils in the inexpressible, ineffable strength & ferocity of their excruciating torments, and the righteous – the holy angels & all the glorified, redeemed saints who were watching above, all fell down and praised God for His unswerving justice, and His immeasurable power, might & majesty.

The saints would never forget the endlessly enthralling spectacle of God's fully just & righteous judgment upon Satan, the Anti-Christ, the devils & all wicked sinners. As they left with the Lord Jesus towards their new home in the new heavens & new earth, they looked back to see one fathomlessly, boundlessly vast fiery, explosive conflagration of the fire of God's omnipotent fury & indignation. A true testament of the Sovereign Omnipotence of their Lord God, and an even truer testament of God's ineffable & immeasurable love & kindness towards them awaited as they stepped into the boundlessly infinite kingdom that had been personally prepared for them by the Trinity even before the beginning of the world.


End file.
